


How to Train Your Agent

by VicStone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comic strip, Digital Art, Fluff and Humor, Frosthawk - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Mind Control, The Tesseract (Marvel), mind controlled hawkeye, phlint - Freeform, scritches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicStone/pseuds/VicStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things even the tesseract can't make Clint do (like kill his boyfriend). But Loki has ways of making you Hawk. *runs like hell*</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Train Your Agent

[](http://fav.me/d82bp4s)


End file.
